


I Wanna Get Better

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Inspired By One Day At A Time, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Sharing a Bed, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: One night Draco comes knocking on Neville's door, with a tape recorder and a desperate need for a hug.





	I Wanna Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Season 2 Episode 9 of the Netflix show One Day At A Time. 
> 
> The title is from the song "I wanna get better" by the bleachers, which is an amazing band and please give the song a listen if you have the time.
> 
> Biggest, biggest thank you to Tami for being an absolute star mod and way too sweet and pure and nice and precious for this world. This fic would not be here without her. And another great thank you to my beta E and S, without whom this fic would not be here either. I crave support and they both fucking delivered. 
> 
> Hope this is a nice read!

There was a knock on Neville’s door, which was odd. But what was even stranger, was that Neville was out of bed and heard it. Standing sleep deprived in front of a class full of teenagers was the opposite of a good idea, so normally Neville would be asleep for hours by now. One of his succulents was struggling though, after a couple of students had sneaked into his personal greenhouse and had disturbed its growth. Sleeping was out of the question until he knew for sure that the little guy would pull through.

And now, it was out of the question until he knew who on earth had just knocked on his door.

“Neville, I’m sorry, I-,” Draco’s breath hitched, cutting off his words. Neville knew right away something was terribly wrong. First of all, Draco _never_ apologised, and second because the man had red-rimmed eyes and a haunted look on his face. “I figured you might be up right now. You’re the only person I could think of. I’m sorry, I just couldn’t be alone anymore.”

“Hey, there’s no need to explain, alright?” Neville opened his arms and Draco was in them before he could even blink. “And there’s definitely no need to apologise. You’re always welcome here. Even if I had been asleep, you can always wake me up. I hope you know that.”

Draco nodded but didn’t say anything. Instead he just held onto him, shaking a little as he silently cried onto his shoulder.

Neville figured it had to be bad if Draco was this upset. Especially since the last few weeks his friend had seemed so happy. He and Harry had finally gotten over themselves and started dating, and as far as Neville could tell, both of his friends were very happy. But the Draco he had in his arms now definitely wasn’t happy.

“Come on Draco, I have a lovely couch. Theo made it for me, you know how amazing he is with furniture.” Draco nodded and let himself be guided to the couch. Neville threw a blanket over him as soon as he sat down.

“I’ll make us some tea.”

As Ron always said to him, tea has never made anything worse. Though in this case, Neville hoped it would actually make things better. He couldn’t stand the small, deeply hurt noises that were still coming from his living room as he went into the kitchen to fetch some tea. He added a small bottle of firewhiskey, handkerchiefs and some strong ginger biscuits just to be on the safe side before he returned.

“Anything you’d like to tell me?” Neville gently asked as he put down the tray.

“Yeah. You’re too bloody nice.” Draco sniffed as he moved to curl himself up at his side. Neville was briefly worried what Harry would think of all this, until he remembered that he and Draco had been friends for over ten years. They had shared beds on many nights, yet Neville couldn’t think of a single friendship he had that was more platonic than this one. It would be like Draco being jealous of Ron.

“I’m sure that’s not true, Draco.” Neville put an arm around Draco and held him close. Then he added, just to get a rise out of Draco, “Last time I checked our potions professor was pretty nice too.”

But Draco didn’t even respond. He just slumped against him, seemingly too tired to even sit up. Neville’s heart ached with worry as he watched the pain of his friend.

“I recorded myself,” Draco whispered after a very long silence. “Luna advised me to do that, when I feel like I can’t cope. I was doing so well, but yesterday evening…. At least tonight I had the strength to come here.”

“You know you can always reach me when everything else becomes too much, right?” Neville squeezed Draco for a moment, hoping that somehow this time his words would stay in Draco’s memory. Usually, Neville had to come find him on his own when shit got bad. Draco never really believed he deserved the help when his mental state went downhill. “Even when you can’t get out of bed. I’m always here.”

Draco nodded ever so slightly and reached into his pyjama pocket to retrieve something that looked like it was muggle. Neville figured out it was a recording device when Draco pushed a button and the sound began to play.

 _Hi, I’m… well, I’m Draco Malfoy. Merlin, that sounds so stupid. I don’t see how this will work, but Luna told me it was a good idea, so I had to try. I_ need _to try because I can’t-_

Recorded Draco fell silent for a moment, his heavy breathing the only sound coming from the tape recorder.

 _I don’t know_. _My head just… I have an amazing boyfriend, a brilliant mum, friends who love me but every day is a fight to stay alive, and I just don’t know how to keep fighting it. I don’t. It’s so exhausting, I know I’ll never win this battle, and it’s so hard sometimes to see the point. It’s hard right now to see the point. I look at my life, and I know I should love it, but I don’t care. I just want out. I want the buzzing to stop in my head, there’s so much pressure, and I don’t even know where it comes from. I don’t-, I don’t know._

Recorded Draco sounded seconds away from hyperventilating. Real life Draco looked ashamed of himself, staring a hole in the edge of the rug as he tried to move away from Neville. Not that Neville let him do that. He couldn’t listen to this and _not_ hug his best friend.

_I wish it would all just stop. I can’t do this anymore._

With a soft click, the recording stopped. Neville couldn’t suppress a shudder. He knew Draco found himself horribly useless when his mental health got bad, but those words hadn’t sounded useless. They never did.

They sounded brave. Exhausted but determined in the fight against everything and everyone telling him to surrender. Neville had been in a war as a teenager, he knew what it was like to fight, but he had no idea how anyone could ever cope with fighting themselves like this, fighting an evil that literally came from within.

“Do you-, do you still feel like that now?” Neville asked tentatively. He wasn’t really sure what to say to his friend, what he could do to make him feel okay again. Even though a lot of his friends struggled in some way or another, he’d never learned how to handle this. Usually a hug, a listening ear and some strong tea did the trick but this sounded bigger, scarier. He didn’t know what he would do if he ever lost Draco.

“I-, I don’t know. I suppose it’s… _bearable_ when I’m with people. With you.” Draco stopped hugging his knees for a moment and massaged his toes, never once meeting Neville’s eye. “It’s easier, coming to you. You’re so… Warm. I can’t… I can’t fall apart like that around you. You’d… I don’t know.”

And then Draco was crying again, trying to cover his eyes while quietly leaning into Neville. Neville welcomed him with open arms, glad he was bigger than Draco so he could properly wrap him up in a bear hug. His figure used to be a source of shame for him, but now he was slowly starting to like it because everyone else did too.

“You don’t have to know, okay?” Neville rubbed slow circles on Draco’s back, hoping he’d calm down soon because he actually felt better, not because he’d force himself to suck it up. “It’s nearly two am, this isn’t the time for discovering the secrets of the universe. It’s time for milky tea, ginger biscuits and some love.”

But it took a long time before Draco and Neville finally came to that point. Neville was no stranger to the relief of crying, but it seemed Draco had been building up to this moment for years, like there were decades worth of hurt to claw through before he could find any sort of relief. So Neville held him. He held him and he said a million soothing things in the hope of getting through to the man. A million reasons why Draco was strong. A million reasons why life was still worth it. A million reasons why it was okay to break down and cry and not feel okay.

“Is the-, is the tea cold now?”

Neville laughed. He couldn’t help it. After soaking his entire pyjama with tears, the first thing Draco Posh Git Malfoy asked in between sobs was about _tea_. And of course he would. What else was he supposed to ask about? Neville honestly didn’t understand why Draco and Ron weren’t better friends. They were the only two people he knew whose solution to so many problems was _tea_.

“No, love.” Neville kissed Draco’s forehead, and despite the fact that he’d done that many times before, it felt almost wrong now that Draco and Harry were dating. It was stupid, because it didn’t mean anything and Draco obviously took comfort from it, but still. It didn’t sit right. He would have to ask Harry over soon to discuss and possibly apologise over it. “I put it under an isolation charm. Not a heating charm, I know you think that ruins tea.”

“It _does_.” Draco snapped, some of the life finally seeping back into him. “You can’t reheat tea water. It’s a crime.”

“I’m sure it is, Draco.” Neville pushed his insecurities aside and focussed fully on his friend again. More specifically, on making him some tea. “Earl Grey or Darjeeling?”

“Earl Grey,” Draco sniffed, as if that should be obvious. “No sugar, too much milk.”

Neville raised an eyebrow. “Too much?”

“That’s what Harry calls it.” Draco’s voice was small, almost inaudible. When Neville began to prepare the tea and Draco spoke again, he almost didn’t hear it because of that. “Not sure I’ll hear him say that again.”

“What do you mean?” An icy hand gripped Neville’s heart. The words made it sound like Draco wouldn’t be hearing _anything_ again. Though he hadn’t expected his encouraging words to make a very big difference, he had hoped they would steer Draco away from the edge for now. Away from that dark place. It hurt just to think about that not being true. He couldn’t imagine what Draco was _actually_ feeling right now, if it already hurt so much to just be an outsider looking in. “Why wouldn’t you hear him?”

Draco huffed. “Look at me, Neville. I’m a mess. A mess who ran to _you_ instead of Harry when he felt like shit.” With a sigh, the blond dropped his head in his hands. “I _still_ feel like shit. It’s not…. This doesn’t feel like it’ll have an easy fix. Or any fix at all.”

“And you think Harry will break up with you because of that?” Again, he couldn’t help it. Relief and the amount of idiocy in Draco’s statement forced him to laugh. “Draco, I’d almost say you don’t know Harry at all, but I know that’s not true. I know this is your self-esteem talking. He _knows_ mental illness, Draco. Knows it much better than I do, I’m sure. And even if he didn’t, he wants you to be happy, ey? If it was up to him, he’d wrap you up in a million blankets and keep you safe from all the evils in the world. That’s just how he is.”

“A million blankets doesn’t really sound like a fix.” Draco let out a stray sob before reaching out and putting a trembling hand around his cup of tea. “Thanks for the tea, Nev.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Neville commented while his brain was a million miles away. When a friend broke his leg, it was easy to think of what to do. Scold Harry for being a reckless flier and then take him to the hospital wing. But this…

Draco was right, it didn’t have an easy fix. He wished it had. That there was some magical potion or pill or plant out there that could cure depression in an instant, but there wasn’t. Neville tried to think of what he would do if one of his students came to him with a problem like this.

He’d probably advise them to take some time off. Marietta Edgecombe ran a wonderful retreat-like mental health home. It was more low key than the mental ward at St Mungo's, and he’d heard good things about it. But Draco would never abandon his children, and he doubted that the man would fare well in a place that didn’t have his support network.

“I’m a herbologist, Draco. My knowledge only goes so far. But it sounds to me like maybe you need a therapist.” It was a touchy subject. Really, it was the only thing Neville remembered ever having an argument about with Draco. It had been back when he’d first started teaching, when they’d shared a bed because the nightmares turned Draco into a full-blown insomniac. The memories clinging to the castle walls were too much for him in the first months.

But Draco refused to listen to Neville when he brought up therapy, sometimes even flat out leaving until exhaustion drove him back. Eventually, Neville stopped asking. Not because he gave up, or because he stopped trying, but because he could see that the reason why Draco didn’t want any help was because it was imbedded in his brain that his nightmares were his own fault, and someone as proud as a Malfoy would never ask for help to fix their own mistakes. The cause of Draco’s problems was exactly the reason why he needed therapy, but also the reason why he refused to go.

“Your brain is a chemical mess right now, it needs help to recover.” Neville carefully pushed on when Draco didn’t immediately reject the idea. “You’d go to a Healer if you broke your legs. You’d get glasses when your eyes are shit. Why should getting help for your mental health be any different?”

“It feels so silly.” Draco sniffed, his voice just a fraction of what it usually was. “Asking for a Healer when you broke that leg yourself.”

“But you _didn’t_ , Draco. Voldemort lived in your house, your parents’ lives were in danger, you’ve been indoctrinated with lies and racism since you were just a kid.” Neville had a lot of feelings about this back when their friendship just began, and he’d just gotten more of them over the years. Sometimes Draco casually mentioned something that had happened to him during the war, and Neville would be flabbergasted all over again that the man was still alive. He wished Draco would understand how much respect Neville felt for him.

“We’ve talked about this, Draco. It’s not your fault. There isn’t a single turn in your life that you could have taken differently that would have stopped all this. Choosing different would have cost you your parents, your friends, your _own_ life. You said yourself, you want to be the teacher you never had as a child, you want to start a dialogue with anyone who still holds those ancient beliefs. Instead of giving them dangerous detentions, you _talk_ to kids. Show them where they’re going wrong. You want to offer them the help you never got as a kid.

“Because you _didn’t_ get any help, Draco, and yet you’re still here. I’ve been lonely for a very long time in my life, but at least I knew that what I was doing was right. At least I began to gain friends when things went to shit. You didn’t. You were on your own and you still got through it and not a day goes by that I’m not stunned by that. And after all that fighting you’ve done on your own, it’s no shame to ask for help now. You’ve already done more than anyone should have ever asked of you, alright?”

He probably, in some way, should have expected it, but since Draco was usually the most stoic person when it came to crying Neville was still surprised when fresh tears began to fall. At least he’d spelled his pyjamas dry before, so he was fully prepared for it.

“Stop,” Draco whispered into his neck. “You’re worse than Harry.”

“I’m sure Harry would outclass me in a heartbeat if he were here.” Neville replied without doubt. The love Harry felt for Draco was almost too pure to watch. Of course, most of the time they bickered and dared each other to stupid competitions that gave a very entertained Head Student Teddy Lupin an excuse to give their professors detention. But when it really mattered, when push came to shove, there wasn’t a purer love in the world that the one between those two. They just _fit_ , somehow.

“You’re both awful then,” Draco mumbled into Neville’s neck. “I don’t know why I put up with you two.”

Before Neville had time to reply to that, there was _another_ knock on his door. The two men looked at each other in surprise, or in Draco’s case, mild horror. It wasn’t exactly the kind of position he’d want a student to find him in. But a voice from behind the door spoke before Draco could get to his feet and hide somewhere.

“Draco? Nev? You in there?”

Neville shot Draco a look, before getting up from the couch and quickly throwing a nearby blanket over his friend. Not because he was trying to hide Draco, but because leaving him to sit on his own like that, even if it was just for a moment, just felt wrong. At least this way he’d stay warm. Plus, well, he didn’t want the man behind the door to think that’s he’d been anything short of welcoming and understanding to Draco.

“I take it you’ve been looking at your map again?”

Harry blushed and scratched the back of his head after Neville opened the door.

“Yeah, well, it was just, I was a bit worried, you see, because Draco didn’t really seem alright today, and then I was awake anyway, so I thought I’d stop by his quarters, just to check, but then he wasn’t there, and then I got more worried because I didn’t know where he was and then I dug up my map and it showed you two were here and I just didn’t know why and I don’t have to know why! You don’t have to tell me, and I can leave right now, I just wanted to know how Draco was doing?” Harry was slightly out of breath after his ramblings, and Neville couldn’t help but smile at that. The man would never judge Draco for being a mess, being a mess himself.

“I’ll ask him if he feels up to telling you himself, okay?” Neville turned around to ask, only to discover that a blanket-wrapped Draco Malfoy was standing right behind him, with the purest, _please I need a hug_ look on his face he’d ever seen. Without a word, Neville stepped back to give the lovers some space.

When Harry caught sight of Draco, the noise he made perfectly reflected the inexpressible need Neville felt to comfort the blond man. Seconds later, Harry carefully wrapped Draco in his arms, but his eyes went back to Neville. _‘Thank you_ ’, he mouthed as he began to rub Draco’s back.

Neville didn’t really know how to respond to that, so he stumbled back inside and mumbled something about ‘making more tea’. Maybe he too, was more like Ron than he thought.

To his own surprise, he could see his hands were shaking when he put the kettle on. In all the hectics, his body hadn’t been allowed to respond to the shock of his best friend showing up at his doorstep with a recording of his dark, close to suicidal thoughts. That didn’t exactly happen on a daily basis.

Neville took a deep breath, placing his hands on the cool kitchen counter while he closed his eyes. It was alright, Draco had come to him, he hadn’t done anything stupid. Plus, he had Harry and Luna and plenty of other people around him. It was going to be alright.

At least, if Draco would accept the help. If he wouldn’t keep insisting he was fine, brush it off as nothing. Neville didn’t know what he’d do if that happened. Despair, probably. Fear for Draco’s life. Worry to death about everything that might be going wrong.

The whistling of the kettle pulled him out of his thoughts, and he quickly pulled it off the stove to make a fresh pot of tea. The small tasks of getting out an extra mug, refilling the milk, picking the tea leaves, calmed him, grounded him. With a sigh, he looked through the kitchen door to the scene in his living room. Harry and Draco had moved to the couch, looking no closer to ever letting the other one go.

Neville couldn’t imagine how this must feel like to Draco. Sure, Neville felt sad and overwhelmed sometimes, but he had his coping mechanism. He had his plants, his friends, his students. It never really lasted long and a bad mood almost never came out of the blue. But to have your own mind put you through so much hurt, without any rhyme or reason, it had to be terrifying. Especially for someone like Draco, who always had to be in control.

“I’ve made some tea, lads.” Neville had entered the living room and put the tray down on the coffee table. He wasn’t really sure what to do with himself now.

“Thanks, Nev.” Harry’s voice sounded a bit rough. Draco still had his head buried in Harry’s neck. Judging by his breathing, he was falling asleep. Neville had to force himself not to make a sound as Harry looked down at Draco like the man was the most precious thing he’d ever seen in the entire world. Sometimes he really wished his two friends could see the way they looked like to outsiders. He thought it would do wonders to erase their self doubt.

“What do I do, Neville?” The question made Neville look back at Harry, who looked quite lost. “It’s not that I blame him for coming to you but…. How do I help him when I don’t know what’s wrong?”

“You hold him close.” Neville found the answers came to him quite naturally. “You hold him close, you make sure he knows he’s loved, you get him tea, you make him see a therapist. He doesn’t have to tell you anything, because this is _his_ fight to fight. We’re just here to let him sleep and recharge, a therapist is there to dress him for battle, but he’s the only one who can fight this.”

Suddenly there was a smile on Harry’s face and a hand beckoning him to come closer. When Neville sat down, he was surprised to find Harry pull him into a hug, not caring that Draco was already in his lap and might wake up like this.

“Do you know that you’re an amazing friend, Nev?” Neville blushed at the question. He’d never really gotten used to the idea that people both noticed and _liked_ him. But with friends like Draco and Harry, it was hard to forget. “I mean it, you know? This never would have happened without you.”

For a short moment, Neville feared Harry meant Draco’s breakdown, but of course that wasn’t true. He meant their getting together, him and Draco finding happiness in each other’s arms. And it was true, Neville had helped a bit here and there, but honestly, it wasn’t much more than occasionally walking past Draco with a bit too much sway in his hip, depositing the potions professor right in Harry’s lap during breakfast.

“I might be depressed guys, but I do still enjoy breathing.” Both he and Harry were shaken out of their moment when the muffled voice of Draco rose between them. Quickly, Neville moved away, but Harry stopped him from going very far as Draco resettled between them.

Harry let out a small chuckle, and brushed a lock of hair out of Draco’s face. “He always gets like this, you know? Too high and mighty for as much as a handshake during the day, but violently clingy as soon as exhaustion hits.”

“‘M n’ clingy.” Came the muttered protest from Harry’s side. “Y’ guys ‘re mean.”

“Sure we are, love.” Harry smiled down at Draco before kissing his forehead, and Neville had to look away. The moment felt too intimate to witness. “We’re just as mean as you are, you big softie.”

Neville shook his head and got up from the couch. Again, he wasn’t really sure what to do with himself, but he knew what to do with Harry and Draco. “If you guys feel up to it, I’ll dig up some pyjamas and ready my bed. Seems best not to go back all the way to your own quarters now, right?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Harry sounded a bit distracted, and Neville soon found out why. Draco was now awake enough to slowly work his mouth from the crook of Harry’s neck to his lips, leaving slow kisses and intimate whispers as he went. Whispers that were no doubt about his episode from before. Apologies for something that didn’t need apologising, shame for something that was brave.

Neville smiled at the scene, before making himself scarce. They didn’t need him there. He was glad for his large bed this time. It sometimes made him feel a bit lonely, all that space for just one person, but he needed it when his friends came over.

It was about fifteen minutes later when he heard the stumble of his guests making their way to his bedroom. Harry looked quite thoroughly snogged, while Draco looked like he wanted to disappear. His fingers frantically pulled on the edge of his sweater, and his eyes were cast down, as if searching for a trapdoor into oblivion.

Neville pressed the blond flat against his chest like he could squeeze the depression out of him, before silently leaving the pair alone. They could get changed on their own, and Neville had a pretty decent couch. He’d just changed into his pyjamas and checked on his succulent when Draco came back out of his bedroom, nearly drowning in Neville’s oversized clothes.

Neville frowned. “Do you guys need anything?”

“Yes. You.” Draco came closer and rested his head on Neville’s shoulder. He looked so exhausted by life that Neville wrapped him up in a hug, scared Draco might not have the energy to stay standing. “You’re not sleeping on the couch.”

“Oh.” Neville hadn’t seen that one coming.

“I love Harry, you know? But he’s about as delicate as a brick wall. And I don’t-, I mean, you know this side of me. He doesn’t. I don’t want him to-”

“He’s not going to leave you over this.” Neville interrupted before Draco could go there. He truly didn’t understand how either Harry or Draco could ever think the other would leave them. Neville had never seen two people with more chemistry together. They weren’t like orchids, needing the exact right circumstances in order to grow. They were more like grass, everywhere, inevitable to turn up on every patch of land no matter how barren or battered.

“You keep saying that.” _But how do I know it’s true?_ The silent question hung in the air, apparently too painful to get over Draco’s lips.

“I keep saying that because I know he loves you. Harry doesn’t leave people, Draco. It’s not in his nature. You know him, every inch of him, including all of his flaws, and I’ve never seen you love anyone more than him. You’ve grown so much together you guys are completely intertwined. You _fit_.” Neville sighed, trying very hard not to sound annoyed or pitiful. That wasn’t how he thought about Draco or Harry. He just wanted the both of them to see that they were loved, that they loved each other, and that they didn’t have to be perfect in order for that to happen. “Why can’t you see that?”

Draco refused to look at him, opting instead to keep his head buried in the crook of Neville’s neck. “I’m scared we don’t fit, and that it’s actually just me keeping him trapped.”

“That’s just in your head, Draco.” To make his point, he brought his hand up to Draco’s head and ruffled his hair up a bit. “Doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck that you feel that way, but it’s just that. A feeling, not a fact.”

Draco’s arms tightened around Neville for a moment, before he pulled back and looked at him. His grey eyes were a bit red-rimmed, but to Neville’s delight, he was smiling too. “I don’t want to know what would happen if I didn’t have you as a friend, Neville.”

“You’d die, probably.” Neville joked before he realised how true that might be. Draco didn’t seem offended though, just grateful.

“Probably, yes.” Draco stepped back and tugged on his arm. “Now come on, big man. I’d like to sleep for a bit and we can’t start without you.”

Neville frowned. “But-”

“Do you think I’d let you sleep on the couch?”

“But-”

“Do you?”

“No.”

“That’s what I thought.” Draco once again tugged at Neville’s arm, and soon enough he found himself next to Draco and Harry in his own, now enlarged, bed. Harry was safely plastered against Draco’s chest, not unlike the way small children slept with their stuffed animals. Neville found it rather endearing, though he would never say that out loud.

He hoped Draco would get a good night of sleep, surrounded by people who loved him. Because they did, mental breakdowns and depressions included. No matter how long the road to recovery was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ***
> 
> This work is part of "Lights, Camera, Drarry" (LCDrarry), a film-, TV- and theatre-inspired Drarry fest.  
>  Creations are posted anonymously during the posting period. The creators will be revealed on [tumblr](http://lcdrarry.tumblr.com) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LCDrarry2019/works) on 15 June.


End file.
